Your Present
by Sol Embers
Summary: It was Naoto's birthday... and Rise wanted to give Naoto a good present... so she asked an intelligent lady, and her fashionista friend. - (Futa)Naoto x Rise - YURI - Slight Mitsuru x Yukari - M


Rise felt uneasy, being in the Kirijo household. No, not for showbiz purposes, but she came on her own accord. With a touch of embarrassment, as the addition to being uneasy, she looked at The founding Kirijo family's only daughter and her friend who she know as Takeba Yukari. The idol gulped and held her skirt tightly on her lap. This is such an embarrassing question to ask...

"Is there something on your mind, Kujikawa-san?" Asked the tall, beautiful female. The two girls on the other side of the idol were confused, did she want anything? Anything about the Shadow Operatives?

"T-this is embarrassing to ask... and I know you don't know a lot about this particular person... but..." Rise paused, glancing up at the two, "P-please... help me find an ideal present for mmm-mmnnnaooto-kun!"

"...Shirogane-san?" Mitsuru asked, confirming who this 'Naoto-kun' was. Yukari blinked, and grinned, "Is This Shirogane-san your boyfriend?"

"...I... Umm..."

"Iyaaaaaaa~ That's so cute! So he's a detective, right? Detectives with stylish colors that describes them fits! Like clothing!" Yukari winked, "Or...~"

Mitsuru stopped her there, knowing what that choice would be. "...Please don't tell her." She sighed, but jolted with surprise when Rise stood.  
"P-please tell me!"

Yukari made a small smirk... "You wear lingerie or anything sekushi~! Make him feel aroused! Make love!" She made hand gestures dramatically towards Mitsuru, and grinned when she noticed the Kirijo daughter flushed. For a minute, Rise was nervous. Make love with Naoto? she asked herself... She'll do just that! The idol whipped out her phone and quickly called the detective.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoto was writing today's closure of the case to her co-worker and leaned back to stretch. Today's such a tiring day... and who knows what will happen tomorrow. The blue haired female heard the phone and answered, "This is Shirogane Naoto."

"N-Naoto-kun...! U-umm... I was wondering if you could come over to my house... t-tomorrow." A voice reached her from her mobile. Kujikawa-san. She smiled and looked at her calendar, "Certainly. We will rendezvous. What time?"

There was a long pause, as if she didn't have the answer for a little while, but soon replied with a "How about 9...?"

"That early?"

"...N-no... the evening..."

Naoto blinked, confused. But she did not question it, and agreed to the time. The conversation was suddenly cut short as they both bid adieu to each other and hung up. She looked at the time, and sighed. "...9 p.m., huh?..." She stretched and closed her laptop so she could finally sleep.

* * *

Rise was out shopping for some outfits with Yukari (and Mitsuru). The Kirijo daughter sighed and looked at them, "This is ridiculous... Leaving the limo in front of the shop..."

Yukari made a grin and pecked her friend's cheek, soon stepping out with her. Rise panicked and followed, this place happens to be Okina, was this place perfect for lingerie products? Rise had no idea, usually she would just go off to some other place in Japan to grab some luxurious looking clothing, but never lingerie... so she wouldn't know. The three entered the clothing and lingerie shop and the tanned haired female grab ahold of the caramel haired female's hand, dragging her off into the lingerie section.

Yukari took a good look at Rise and grinned before she began to scout for the perfect nightwear present. Not long she stopped, pulling out a lacy strapless pink and black lingerie with floral and heart patterns, along with matching black see through stockings. Rise blushed... it doesn't even cover the breasts fully. She looked at Yukari, and nodded. "This," she told her, "will make it stand~ and will keep the both of you up for a long time.~" she winked.  
_  
Will... make it stand?- Ohh._ Rise's face turned pink, girls don't have that! She sighed, and stared at it. "...That's fine, then." She admitted defeat. Yukari grinned and went to go buy it for her.

* * *

At nine, Naoto quietly walked into the tofu shop, bowed sincerely to the shop owner with a smile. The detective took off her shoes and walked up the stairs, soon seeing the closed door, the room that belonged to Rise. She walked in before she closed the door.

"Naoto-kun... H-happy birthday..." A voice called, no doubt it was Rise's. Naoto turned her head, seeing the idol with a libidinous nightwear. she took a step back in shock. Rise inhaled, as if she's grabbing any courage, before glomping her lover with a passionate kiss. The two stayed for awhile, but soon things started to heat up.

Naoto's arms wrapped around the girl's waist, the lingerie was lacy... and had such beautiful rough texture. She pulled away and kissed the idol's neck, she smelled so nice... The detective took note of all the beautiful things, and stared at the girl before her. _She's flawless..._ The midnight blue haired female thought. Cupping those breasts, it was just the right size to her liking, that she had to lick the center, the bud was starting to erect, oh she tasted so heavenly.

The chocolate eyed female moaned by the kisses and licks. It was so exquisite, nothing she had ever felt. Aroused, Rise sat up to take off the cap and ripped Naoto's outfit. But before she could continue stripping her, she was groped by Naoto's soft hands and sucked by Naoto's mouth. Her mouth... so hot... The detective purred against her breast and sucked roughly, leaving Rise to gasp loudly with pleasure.

Naoto pulled away and gazed upon her lover's chocolate orbs, her eyes were shaped perfectly... she leaned in to kiss, but she was stopped. "Naoto-kun... Hurry..." She whined, doesn't seem to want any more delays. Naoto leaned in, and finally their lips made contact. It tasted so sweet... She reached down to rub the area between her legs. "Kujikawa-san... you're already..."

"M-mouuuu...! Riiiseee..!"

"S-sorry...Rise-san..."

Rise sighed before wrapping her arms around her lover. She slowly smiled and kissed again, lips were soft and perfect...- Ahh! She felt hands contact her bare lips from below. Rise's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she felt fingers rub those lips. Oh, the tease... The idol bucked her hips and grabbed her wrist, ready to let it in.

Rise's juicy fluids made Naoto insane. She was finally lips to lips with it, and licked tenderly. Her fingers slid right in- no.. it sucked her fingers in. Ahh, so hot... She thought, kissing her little orb above those lips. She heard those moans of ecstasy and became much more aroused. She sucked them and bit.

"Aaaahhh! Naoto! More!~"

She smiled and pulled away, stripping off her pants. To her surprise, Rise saw what she never thought would be there. She sat up a little, resting on her arms. "Naoto... That's..." She said, her breath was taken from her. Indeed it was a healthy, hard cock. It twitched upon feeling the idol's eyes gaze at it. The detective panted as she bucked her hips against Rise's sacred area. Rise gasped and blushed, "Yeah, yeah...! I know, Naoto-kun..~ Just put it in...~"

The blue haired female, in one swift thrust, entered herself inside her lover, breaking the protection. Hearing the idol scream, Naoto quickly grabbed her and kissed her, thrusting as deep as possible. This was pure bliss, too much, too much! Rise screamed in their kiss as Naoto picked up the rhythm faster... She screamed and screamed, satisfied by so much thrusts and juicy noises.

"Rise...! You're so tight... I'm...!"

"Aahh! Naoto-kun! You got bigger...!"

"Cumming...! Rise, I'm cumming!"

"It's okay...! Cum! Cum all you want!" Rise screamed and her back arched, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy. The detective gasped and released all her energy into her and gasped. _So much..._ Rise thought, but it seemed that it wasn't enough, as Naoto began to thrust again. The idol gasped, holding onto her lover close. So much...! She felt like she was going to collapse, broken.

But it didn't matter... As long as Naoto's satisfied in the end, Rise didn't mind being broken.


End file.
